Bloc
Bloc is a large multiplayer map in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Online. Based on the Soviet-style apartment buildings, as well as the map's visual resemblance to the campaign level "One Shot, One Kill", and the reuse of the level's swimming pool, it is strongly implied the location is Pripyat, Ukraine. It was later added to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered on December 13th, 2016. Overview Bloc features the SAS fighting Spetsnaz (Ultranationalist character models). It primarily consists of two large Soviet-style apartment buildings and the courtyard in between, as well as the inaccessible high-rise flats surrounding these two. Fighting on this map is usually centered around long-range/sniper battles across the courtyard and CQC in the two long buildings. However, in most game modes the swimming pool is absent from battles as it is too far away from the action, which can be used for challenges, but in Headquarters it can be used to the teams advantage by holding off the entrances and holding the HQ. Old School Mode Bloc appears in Old School Mode as a supported map. It features a total of 15 sprites. * P90 w/ Silencer - Found at the intersection along the center road towards the northern end of the map, near Sleight of Hand and the Frag Grenade. * Sleight of Hand - Found in the north-westernmost corner of the map, along the north-eastern road, near the P90. * Frag Grenade ** Found in the middle of the north-easternmost road, near the P90. ** Found next to the boxes on the south-easternmost road, in front of the Ferris Wheel. * G3 w/ Red Dot Sight - Found directly north of the courtyard statue. * RPG-7 - Found on the first floor to the northern end of the western apartment building. * M1014 w/ Grip - Found behind the stairs on the ground floor in the western apartment building. * Stopping Power - Found directly in front of the courtyard statue. * MP5 w/ Silencer - Found behind the stairs on the ground floor in the eastern apartment building. * Dragunov - Found on the first floor to the southern end of the eastern apartment building. * M14 w/ Red Dot Sight - Found directly south of the courtyard statue. * M4A1 w/ M203 - Found on the first floor to the southern end of the western apartment building. * G36C w/ Silencer - Found at the intersection along the center road towards the southern end of the map, near Juggernaut and the Frag Grenade. * Juggernaut - Found in the south-easternmost corner of the map, near the G36C. * M60E4 w/ ACOG Scope - Found inside the swimming pool at the southern end of the map. Gallery |Overhead view of map. Ferris Wheel Bloc CoD4.jpg|The Pripyat Ferris Wheel as seen on Bloc. Ultranationalist Flags Bloc CoD4.jpg|Ultranationalist flags seen across the map. Bloc MWR.png|A view of Bloc on Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. Bloc View MWR.png Trivia *The giant statue of a World War II-era Soviet soldier is holding a golden PPSh-41. *The player can see the Ferris Wheel from "One Shot, One Kill", but it is inaccessible. *Near the pool, being overlooked by the stairs to the more destroyed apartment there is a large rock with a knife embedded into it, an obvious nod to T.H. White's novel The Sword In The Stone. *There is a hidden room covered by vegetation on the outer-most part of a building. In that room, there is a wall which reads "Alexander Roycewicz 2007" on it. *The player can occasionally hear dogs barking, people speaking and people aggressively knocking on wood in the background. *On the more destroyed building, there is a teddy bear lying on the ground next to a baby crib. *It is possible to spawn on a burning metal barrel in the more destroyed building, otherwise it is inaccessible. *The placement of the B Domination flag is unique. It is found on top of the statue in the middle of the map. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty Online Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Multiplayer Maps